Next Step
by destructo-girl16
Summary: Night after Spike is de-chipped


Spike had never been more shocked.  
  
After almost 4 years of trying to get the slayer to trust him, he finally felt like she believed he could be a good man. 'Not that im a bloody pansy now like Angel, still just as bad ass as before the chip was even planted, yeah right mate...tell urself another one' Spike thought with a slight tone of contempt.  
  
The chip was just a security fence, but with the new soul and his deep love for Buffy, he was just another one of Buffy's whipped vampires, as much as he tried to deny it. A couple of days earlier he had started getting migraines that would make even the coolest vampires scream in agony. What had surprised him the most though, was that the woman he respected most actually seemed to care about helping him. Sure, she had wanted to help him before when the First was controlling him, but this seemed different, like she actually loved him.  
  
This was in Spike's mind too much to hope for, and was desperately trying to think about it. After they had gone down to the old abandoned initiative underground, they came across two Katular demons, and of course, his bloody chip went off. This time it felt like he was gonna burn from the inside until he combusted into a big pile of dust, which regretfully in his opinion didn't happen. Instead he was dragged off by one of the sodden' demons and was quickly rescued by his Slayer.  
  
Yes, he realized he was a bit possesive of someone who didn't even love him, but that's the way he had always been. A bright light attacked his vision for a second before he blacked out from another ripping migraine.  
  
He had woken up in the Summer's home basement, the giggling of teenaged girls sounded from upstairs in the living room. From the sound of it, they were watching one of the Austin Powers movies. It was easy to distinguish cause every couple minutes there would be "Groovy Baby, Yeah" or a "Shagadelic."  
  
God, he hated those movies! Completely butchered the english language and to top that off, Mike Myers wasn't even British!  
  
"Give me a show like bloody Passions anyday, at least that's some quality viewing." He said to himself in the darkness.  
  
With no response from the disrespectful shadows and lonelyness creeping up on him, Spike swung his legs over the cot and stood up, suddenly the events of last night came rushing through his mind. He had no idea what had happened after Buffy saved him and that made him more than a little curious.  
  
Stealthly running up the basement stairs two at a time, he entered the living room indetected until Xander's right eye swiveled towards the retreating Spike. Like the annoying man he was, Xander reclined his chair, causing the back the recliner to register a blow upon Spikes kidneys.  
  
"OW! Bloody 'ell Whelp!"  
  
"Where you off to fang-breath? Out to kill the innocent?" Several potential slayer heads turned away from the dangerously obese man in the movie to watch the quickly rising tension between whelp and vampire.  
  
"Not, that its any of your business, but I need to find Buffy, you kno' where she is?" Spike moved a little closer to Xander just to intimidate a little.  
  
"You don't have a chance with her, you know that, right? She is all that is right and good, and you are just an impotent lapdog." Xander started to chuckle at his new nickname for chipped vampire, knowing full well that Spike wouldn't take the bait unless he wanted a massive headache.  
  
Spike was in no mood to put up with the village idiot's jabs tonight, he just had to find Buffy and possibly solve some questions in his head that conserned her and himself. However Xander seemed to be having way too much fun at his expense.  
  
"Hey chipped one, remember when I beat the crap out of you when I thought you had killed Anya? (Chuckling) That must have really burned your ego, having a "meal on legs" smack you down! Yep I am one strong fella' hehehe."  
  
Strangly enough, some of the potential brats were looking at the Whelp in admiration. All this time, Spike stood there balling his hands info fists and causing his hand to bleed from his slightly sharp nails, but all he could think of at the moment was relesing his tension with a spot of violence.  
  
"Smack!" Spike held his hand up to his head by reflex, but there was no pain! "What the hell?" Both Spike and Xander said at the same time. Xander nursed his now broken nose with his hand as he held the same look of shock that Spikes gaze eminated now. Only, Spike also had a slight grin spreading across his features. He had wanted to do that for so long, it made him feel like yelling from the mountain tops that he could now beat on the bloody whelp.  
  
"He he bloody whelp" Spike thought out loud as he stared at Xanders bleeding nose. Fear replaced the construction workers features as a sudden realisation came over his face.  
  
"It's the First! It's the First!" The potentials jumped to their feet, and Andrew had a terrified look on his face as he started to run away, but Dawn just rolled her eyes, knowing that he obviously wasn't the first. The First didn't hate Xander nearly as much as Spike did.  
  
But then how could this happen? Suddenly the answer came to her brilliant 'KEY' mind as she blurted out "Duh!" Spike gave her his classic smirk as she ran towards him and hugged him around the neck. "You have your chip out!"  
  
"Hey! Now that's a plus innit?" He could feel a wide grin spread across his face, he hadnt been this happy since Buffy had kissed him in that back alley after they had saved Dawn from the Musical demon.  
  
Xander however seemed way less than pleased. "You're not going anywhere, not until Buffy gets back from patrolling, demon."  
  
"Yeah, like YOU could stop me." Spike took the time to stare Xander down with his most threatening look.  
  
"By the way, thanks for telling me where Buffy went. See ya around." Spike whipped around and opened the front door, nodding to Dawn and disappearing into the night.  
  
TBC. 


End file.
